The Search for Trina
by Razer Edge Rose
Summary: Fairy Tail's strongest team were returning from a mission when Natsu get a blast from the past and some trouble...
1. Someone in need

I have been watching Fairy Tail in english subs for a while… And I wanted to do this story for a bit…

* * *

Fairy Tail's strongest team (and Lucy) were on their way back home from an level S mission in the car that uses magic power to drive. Lucy was reading a book recently bought from the book store in Magnolia, Natsu and Gray were arguing, Happy was gnawing on a piece of fish, as Erza was driving.

"Magnolia should be coming into view soon." Erza told them.

"Okay." Lucy responded while closing the book and looking out the window. The sky was relatively clear except a small part that was partly cloudy. She was watching it when she noticed something flash near the clouds. She squinted to see what was flashing.

"What'cha looking at Lucy?" Happy asked looking out the window.

"There's some kind of flashing over there." Lucy answered. "Do you see it Erza?"

"I do, someone must be fighting."

"You don't think it's anyone from Fairy Tail do you?" Lucy asked them.

"No, we're too close to Magnolia, it's practically suicide." Erza told her.

"I think it's getting closer." Happy told them. Lucy looked out the window again and noticed the flashing has gotten closer, _a lot_ closer. But it was still too far to see clearly.

"Hey Natsu, can you see what's flashing out there?" Lucy asked him, pointing out the window. The fighting immediately stopped and Natsu looked out of their window. A strange felling washed over him as soon as he saw the flashing.

"_Why do I feel like I should be over there fighting?"_ Natsu thought as the flashing got just close enough for him to be able figure out what it is. And what he figured out completely shocked him. _"No way…"_ "It can't be…"

"What? You know what it is Natsu?" Lucy asked him anxiously. The flashing gets a little closer.

"She wouldn't be caught dead near human civilization…"

"Who Natsu, who?" Happy asked. The flashing gets even closer.

"My cousin."

"You have a cousin?" Gray asked him. _"I thought he was an orphan raised by a dragon."_ The flashing is close enough for Happy to see, and he's too shocked to say anything.

"Can it really be…?"

"Natsu are you alright?" Erza asked him.

"Could it really be you… Christina?" Natsu asked out loud. Whatever was flashing must have heard him because he could it answer him back:

"_Natsu…?"_

The others in the car were unable to hear its response, but they could hear the load roar of pain that followed soon afterwards.

"What was that?" Lucy asked with alarm.

"It was a dragon, and Natsu seems to know it." Happy said.

"Are you _sure_?" Gray asked him.

"_I've never seen Natsu react to anything like this before."_ Lucy thought, as the assumed dragon finally got close enough for everyone to see clearly. It was in fact a dragon. A dragon with glossy, pale red scales and dark green cat-like eyes (the pupils look like slits).

The dragon flew over the car, low enough for it to glimpse in and catch eyes with Natsu. Both sets widened when their suspicions were proven true. Then every occupant of the vehicle saw the very large, very long, and _really _deep wound down her blue tinted underbelly.

Seconds later when the dragon was several hundred yards away there was a thump on the roof of the car and a magic circle was formed and a blast of really sharp arrows made of stone extended out towards the dragon. With a sharp roll the right every arrow missed its mark. The assailant cursed out loud and chased after the dragon.

"What the-" Gray started, only to be interrupted by Natsu.

"Erza! Take me over there I have to help her!" Erza knew immediately that whoever this dragon was is important to Natsu, so she turned the car in the direction of the dragon's apparent life-or-death struggle and quickly caught up with the fleeing dragon and its assailant.

The dragon's attacker shot more stone arrows at it but missed a second time, but then a small barrage of bullets hit the dragon in between its wings. The second assailant was standing near-by holding a rifle similar to Bisca's. The dragon cried out and fell to the ground, managing to land on its side. It tried to get up again but fell back down, it was too weak.

Natsu was outraged, he jumped out of the car and charged the dragon's second assailant, throwing a fire charged punch at the person. He didn't notice the first assailant launch himself into the air and summon a large stone ax, and bring it down with force, aiming for the dragon's exposed neck.

"_It's going to be killed! We got to do something!"_ Lucy thought, _"Wait I can use Taurus!"_ She immediately summoned Taurus.

"Oh Lucy-san you have-"

"Not now Taurus, block that blade!" she commanded him while pointing to the dragon. He did as he was told and blocked the rock ax with his own.

"_It's unusual to see a dragon in broad daylight, especially so close to human civilization." _Taurus thought to himself.

"What the hell?" The first assailant said right before Gray froze him. Erza summoned one of her swords and slashed the one Natsu is currently fighting in the back, effectively knocking her down. Natsu rushed over to the dying dragon and checked to see if it's okay.

"Natsu? Natsu is it really you?" It asked.

"Yes, Christina, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just fine, how're you?" She said with a smile.

"This isn't the time for small talk, you're gonna die if we don't do something!" The dragon's smile disappeared and she drew a magic circle with markings that the group didn't recognize, Natsu could read it.

"Alright fine, but Uncle Igneel would've wanted me to tell you how access his archives. Hope you have good memorization skills."

"Is there something in there that could help you right now?"

"Um… I think there was something in there about transforming your body…"

"_We might be able to save her that way!"_ "Where is it, what section?" By now the dragon's eyes have gone cloudy, because of the massive blood loss.

"Um…" The dragon closed her eyes to think better.

"Christina? Christina! Wake up!"

"This can't be good." Gray said, stating the obvious.

"Natsu, she said something about a book on body transformation, if we find it we could save her life." Erza told him.

Natsu turned around and read the magic circle. When he finished he touched it with a fire covered hand. The circle filled with fire and seemed to burn a hole into the ground, then Natsu jumped in.

"I guess we should follow him." Gray said as he was about to jump in.

"WAIT!" Everyone stopped and looked at the dragon, clearly surprised that she still was awake, let alone able to talk. "Don't jump in. You and your blonde friend can't jump in, you'll be burned to a crisp."

"Why is that?" Erza asked her.

"They don't use fire magic, but your little blue friend should be able to pass with no harm done to him."

"_Happy_? Really?" Lucy said with disbelief.

"He's a young dragon so he should be able to go. Depending on your magic type you may be able to pass unharmed as well."

"Alright I'll give it a try." Erza said as she requiped into her spirit armor. "Let's go Happy."

They jumped into the make shift portal, leaving Gray and Lucy behind. The pair watched the portal for a second then stared at the dragon.

"If you guys are looking to save my life you might as well give up because-"

"Did I just hear that from someone in_ Natsu's_ family?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Natsu is our friend and you obviously mean something to him, so we're not going to give up on you!" Lucy told her defiantly.

"Those three aren't gonna find the book in time, you need someone who can read the books at in humane speeds. The person needs to be able to read the book within seconds."

"Levy!"

"And while you're there, get someone really powerful that knows ancient magic."

"Lucy, stay here with the dragon while I go back to the guild and get Levy and the Headmaster."

"Hurry Gray, she can't last much longer!"

Gray hopped into the driver's seat of the car and sped off to Fairy Tail.

Erza and Happy landed onto the stone floor of a gigantic building, with an amount of endless selves of books.

"Wow, this place is _huge_!" Happy said, while Erza silently agreed.

"Let's start searching." Erza commanded Happy.

"But I can't read anything in here!"

"Then pick up what you _can_ read, we can't let Natsu's cousin die."

"Fine…" Happy said as he flew up to the higher shelves to find books that might be able to help.

"_I wonder how you get those books down."_ Erza thought to herself. When she looked off to the side she saw Natsu toss a book over his shoulder. _"Boys, so messy."_ But she did a double take when she saw the book float back up to its proper place on the shelves. _"Okay, so that's how you put them back…"_ Then she saw Natsu hold up one of his hands and a book fell into it. _"Hmm… I hope this works…"_ Erza thought as she held out her own hand for the book she wanted, it fluttered down gently before landing in her hand. _"So this place is full of magic? I'll ask the guild master about this later…"_ She thought as she quickly flipped through the book.

Gray sped through the streets of Magnolia like a madman, shouting at people to get out of the way, making small ramps out of ice when someone couldn't get out of the way in time, and running over peoples' groceries that they just bought, until he came to a screeching halt outside of Fairy Tail. He slammed the doors open and ran straight for Mira Jane.

"Mira, where's Levy? Do you know where the guild master is?"

"The master is in his study and Levy is out by the pool, why?"

"Thanks Mira!" Gray shouted as he ran for the guild's personal pool. He spotted Levy sitting in one of the tanning chairs almost immediately and asked for her help.

"Levy we need your help please come with me."

"Gray, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I need to bring you and the guild master back with me it's an emergency!"

"Okay, let's find Master Makarov." She said as they left for the guild master's study. Gray knocked frantically on the closed door. When the guild master opened the door, he asked Gray what was wrong.

"We need your help Master, please come with me!"

"Lead the way, my boy."

They out of the guild, boarded into the car, and sped off to where the dragon lay close to death.

"Natsu, do you know how this place is organized?" Erza asked him.

"No, I've never been in here longer than five minutes before."

"Do you at least have an idea of where it may be?"

"No."

"This is gonna be a_ long_ search…"

When they pulled up in the car Levy stared in awe at the dragon then she noticed Lucy standing with Leo (or Loke) and the dragon's assailants tied up in front of it.

"Whoa… is that really a dragon?" Levy asked.

"Yeah and she's supposed to be Natsu's cousin."

"Who're those two?" Makarov asked him.

"They were attacking the dragon." Gray answered as they came to a stop.

"Master Makarov! Levy! Okay they're here, what do we do now?" Lucy asked the dragon.

"Your speed reading friend needs to find the book…"

"But Levy doesn't use fire magic!"

"I'll make sure she gets there safely."

"You're obviously in pain, so don't strain yourself or you'll die." Makarov told her.

The dragon lifted her head and blew out fire that surrounded Levy without burning her.

"Levy, you need to jump in there." Gray said pointing to the portal.

"Okay I'll be right back, please hang on a little longer." Levy begged the dragon as she jumped into the portal.

"_Why do these humans care so much…?"_

Levy landed in the same spot as Erza and Happy did when they jumped through.

"_I'll need my magic glasses for this challenge, but I can't read most of the material in here…"_ Levy thought to herself as she put on her magical glasses.

As she put on her glasses something caught her eye, a strange message was scrawled out in the middle of the floor. She took off her glasses to read it clearly, but it disappeared, put the glasses back on and the message reappeared. The message seemed to have two parts, one in writing she couldn't understand and the other in another language she could. She read the second message and it said:

_Dear female human,_

_I know you can't understand the language of most of the books here, so I decided to temporarily give you the ability to read the dragon language, since my life means so much to you humans. By the time you finish this message you should be able to read the directions above. By the way you need to lift your hand to acquire the book you want, its feature uncle Igneel added when Natsu was a kid. I never thought the feature would save my life. Good luck human._

_Natsu's cousin,_

_Christina_

"_I should be able to read the directions now."_ Levy thought as she finished the message. When she looked up she was surprised to see that she _could _understand the sentence, it said:

_Walk down past the first two sections and turn to the right walk down twenty isles and on each side of the hall should be books on transformation. At the highest corner of each shelf on the side(s) closest to you, should be two books (one on each corner), get the one on Dragon-Human transformation._

Levy followed the directions of the message, when she arrived she looked up to the top of the selves and paled.

"I can't even see the top … how am I supposed to know if I'm in the right spot."

"Levy?"

"Happy?"

"How'd you get here? Natsu's cousin said that if you can't perform fire magic you'll die."

"Apparently she got me down here safely. How high are these shelves?"

"So high _I _became afraid of heights."

"Oh…" _"That's pretty high."_

"Tell me about it. By the way Natsu and Erza are here too." Happy said as Levy lifted her hand.

A book plummeted at her before landing gently in her hand.

"Wow that _is_ useful." Levy said as she opened the book and read the contents. "This book is about the basics…" She mumbled as she raised her hand for the other book, it landed in Levy's hand just as gently as the first, she read the contents of the second book and smiled.

"I found it!" She shouted. Within seconds the other occupants the building were by her side.

"Levy? What're you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"We need to get these books to master Makarov!" Levy said as she retraced her steps to the portal. "So how do we leave?" She asked Natsu.

The portal above them suddenly copied itself and the copy lowered to the floor. When it finished, a thin stream of fire lowered from the upper portal and made its way to Levy, ran behind Erza and then Natsu. They were about to attack it when it suddenly started twisting into words:

_Hold still damn it! I'm not trying to kill you! It was your decision to help in the first place!_

"Oh, it's Christina trying to get you through the portal." Natsu said just before jumping into the lower portal with Happy right behind him.

"I'll leave after you do." Erza told Levy. Levy nodded and let the fire surround her, then she jumped in the lower portal and Erza right after her.

"Someone please explain what's going on." Makarov told two of his self claimed children. They explained everything that happened from the flashing to the current point time as well as their concern for the dragon. Makarov stood listening silently. What they didn't realize was that the dragon could what they were saying as well.

"_These humans… I understand why Natsu would care but the others… I guess the rest of the magical community is wrong about them…"_

"So you are Natsu's cousin? May I ask your name?" Makarov asked her

"Christina…"

"What do have us here for?"

"If your friend saw the directions I left in the floor she'll be able to explain it…" Christina said before finally passing out.

"Lucy, feel for a pulse. Gray, try to stop the blood." Makarov said.

"Yes sir." They said as they did as they were told. Makarov walked over to the frozen assailant and freed him, he would've tried to run but he was too cold and knew that wouldn't be a good idea. Makarov started to interrogate the man.

"Why were you attacking Christina?"

"It was a job, and we were doing just fine before you crazy ass people showed up!"

"Is that so? Well she means something to one of my guild members, and my guild members are like my children and I don't like any kind of harm to be inflicted on any of them physical _or _emotional. I'll ask again,"-Makarov roughly grabs the man by the collar– "why were you attacking this dragon?"

"We were trained to attack dragons, and we get payed for it."

"Who payed you to do this?"

"I don't know, some random person."

"Do you belong to a guild?" The man started to answer him but the woman cut him off.

"Don't tell them any more you idiot! We were warned to watch out for someone, you remember who?"

"Uh… the Salamander."

"From where?"

"The Fairy Tail guild."

"Which is located where?"

"Magnolia."

"Would like to know _why_ I tried to stop you before?"

"Sure."

"MAGNOLIA IS RIGHT _THERE_ YOU DUMBASS!" She screamed at him.

"Oh…" When he looked up he saw the Fairy Tail tattoo on the back of Lucy's right hand. "That can't be good…"

"No shit."

"So you're saying that you two have been going around killing dragons?" Makarov demanded.

"Yeah what of it?"

"We're bringing them with us; I have an extensive interrogation to conduct when we return. In the mean time keep this from Natsu, he might not react very well." Makarov commanded Gray and Lucy as he tied and gagged Christina's assailants.

"Yes sir." They said as the occupants of the magical library jumped out of the portal.

"Master I found the books and I read one of them, it said that when a dragon is near death to save its life we change its body for easier healing."

"What else does it say?"

"It says a powerful magical being that can understand ancient magic has to conduct the ritual, to decrease the chance of something messing up in the process." Levy said as she handed the book to Makarov.

"Levy, I didn't know you could read the language of the dragons." Natsu told her.

"I can't, your cousin gave me the ability to read it with the glasses, for now." She said as she handed Makarov the glasses.

"Thank you, now let's see what it says." Makarov said before reading the entire book on the basics of physical transformation magic then the book on transforming dragons, both within seconds."

"We have to hurry, her breathing pattern has almost stopped!" Lucy told them.

"What! Come on Christina hold on a little longer!" Natsu begged as he felt for a pulse as well.

"Alright I know what to do, everyone stand back." Makarov instructed handing Levy her glasses back, they did as they were told and stood a short distance behind him.

"_I hope this works."_ Makarov thought to himself as he raised his hands and mumbled the incantation to start the transformation of Christina's body. A white magic circle appeared at his hands and above Christina's body. The circle above Christina descended slowly, a dim light consumed her as the blood that she lost while laying down rose up and surrounded her as well as the blood that she was still losing.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, the blood she lost will surround her and she'll lose more until she has the right amount for the desired being." Levy told them as she flipped through the book.

"So what's the master changing her into?" Gray asked.

"More than likely into a human." Erza answered.

"Will she be okay?" Natsu asked.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands Natsu." Happy said in hopes of cheering him up.

By now Christina's limbs became arms and legs as her dragon torso became that of a woman's, her head became a human head. As her tail shrunk down, hair grew out her head in the same pale red color as her scales, growing down past her knees. A different magic circle appeared behind her wings and then they disappeared into her back with the circle, without making a mark.

"Hmm… maybe there's something else we should know in this book…" Levy mumbled as she read on with glasses. "It says we'll need to take her to a healer immediately after the ritual and…" Levy started but stopped.

"What? What does it say Levy?" Natsu asked her frantically looking over her shoulder to read what she just read. When realized he paled then turned green. "I don't think I can stomach that without puking."

"A sight I'd rather not see." Levy agreed.

"What does the book say?" Lucy asked them.

"Are you sure you want to know, Lu-chan?"

"She's not the only one who wants to know." Gray told her.

"I'm interested as well." Erza agreed.

"It says that the end of the ritual…"

With the transformation ritual complete Makarov fell to his knees and looked up to see if the transformation completed without any mistakes. He was relieved to find a human girl where the dragon once lay, but he did a double take when he saw…

"…She should be naked…" Levy ended.

That's right. The now human Christina lay naked in front of the perverted guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov.

But for once he wasn't thinking about feeling up a girl, he was more worried about if she was alive or not and felt her neck for a pulse. He was relieved to find her pulse, but that relief was ripped away when he saw the gigantic wound down her entire stomach. He turned around and called over the young guild members.

"Hurry take her to Porlyusica, we don't have time to lose." Makarov told them as he covered Christina with his cape.

"What about those two?" Levy asked him.

"Tie them to the back of the car."

"Happy should be able to get her to Porlyusica faster." Natsu offered.

"It would cause problems if people saw Happy flying through town with a naked girl." Gray pointed out.

"Not if he flies high enough."

"Gray's right, it's better if we use the car." Lucy agreed.

"But what if someone happens to catch a glimpse in to the car with all of us in it?"

"I agree with Gray, but Natsu raises a good point." Erza agreed, when Christina started coughing up blood.

"Everyone in the car!" Makarov shouted, having already tied the assailants to the back of the car.

Natsu and Gray jumped onto the top of the car while Lucy and Levy carefully laid out Christina in one of the seats of the car. She took up the entire side, leaving Lucy to sit on the floor while Levy and Makarov took the other seat. Happy tried to keep Christina's head from moving too much, while Erza drove at high speeds through Magnolia to Porlyusica's tree.

"Porlyusica, open up its Makarov!" He shouted at the door.

"What do you want now?"

"Please heal this girl-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No, I don't like humans, so go away!" Porlyusica started to slam the door in Makarov's face when Natsu's hand stopped it.

"Please, my cousin is dying, you're the only one who help, _please_!" Natsu begged, Porlyusica could see he was close to tears.

"_I've never seen the boy like this before…"_

"And she isn't human." Makarov finally finished.

"Fine, bring the girl in." She finally agreed signaling to the girls in the car to carry Christina's unconscious body in. "Who are those two?"

"The ones who did _that_ to her." Makarov said pointing to the fatal wound on Christina's body.

"Oh my… I thought you said she wasn't human."

"She isn't, apparently she's Igneel's niece."

"Wait, you mean the dragon that raised him?" Porlyusica asked pointing at Natsu.

"Yes."

"I'll ask for the details later, right now I have my work cut out for me. Until I send for you, leave." Everyone respected her wish and boarded the car, except Natsu.

"Can I stay? I want to may sure she'll be alright when she wakes up." Natsu asked her.

"Leave."

"But she might-"

"I said leave."

"But-"

"_LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!_" Porlyusica yelled as she threw him out of her house. _"Humans! They get on my nerves"_ She thought as she got her necessary medicines and herbs to heal her newly acquired patient.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter of _The Search for Trina_… Its twelve pages… not including the authors notes… I hope you like it…


	2. Christia Awakens

I hope you guys like this story… and I forgot to mention that I don't own Fairy Tail…

A week passed since Natsu's cousin was dropped off a Porlyusica's tree, during the entire week Gray and Natsu argued like they normally do, hoping to keep the rest of the guild members off Natsu's back about his strange behavior. Levy, Lucy, and Erza whispered to each other, in various locations of the guild, about information Makarov told Erza that he interrogated from Christina's attackers. They are currently in the guild library.

"Did master find out anything else from those two, Erza?" Lucy asked her. Erza earlier in the week told them that the two prisoners admitted to being dragon hunters.

"They won't say much, but one of them blundered and said that they found a dragon and kept it to study. Something about the woman's reaction when the man blurted it out tells me that there is more to it then senseless killing."

"Shouldn't we talk about this somewhere else?" Levy asked looking around.

"Don't worry no one really cares, even if they did they wouldn't come over here because Erza is here." Lucy comforted.

"Besides we have to honor our promise to Natsu." Erza informed them.

"Yeah…"

_**After Porlyusica threw Natsu out of the house, he sat down next to Lucy and Happy in the car with Makarov and Levy opposite of them. Erza took the driver's seat as Gray braced himself on the top of the car.**_

"_**You okay Natsu?" Levy asked him.**_

"_**Yeah, I guess so…"**_

"_**Are you sure Natsu? You look a little down right now." Lucy told him.**_

"_**Yeah, but I'm worried that she may try to kill Porlyusica-san."**_

"_**Don't worry about Porlyusica, she can handle herself. You seem to be worried about something else entirely." Makarov told him.**_

"_**Well I'm trying to figure out is what might happen after this…"**_

"_**What are you talking about Natsu?" Lucy asked him.**_

"_**Kris is technically in violation of the number one rule of dragon society."**_

"_**What is that rule?" Erza asked over her shoulder.**_

"_**Don't interfere with human lives."**_

"_**Wouldn't Igneel technically be in violation of that rule too, when he raised you?" Gray asked him.**_

"_**Yeah and I'm sure there was a big debate over my life too."**_

"_**They wanted to kill you?" Levy asked astonished.**_

"_**Yeah it was so I wouldn't lead people back to their den, but they let me live because I'm an orphan."**_

"_**Was this a deal Igneel agreed to?" Lucy asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I get to live as long as Igneel was willing to raise me."**_

"_**But didn't he disappear about seven years ago?" Happy pointed out.**_

"_**Yeah, if he disappeared wouldn't they have killed you?" Lucy asked him.**_

"_**Happy and Lu-chan are right, it sounds like they wouldn't have let you live when Igneel left." Levy agreed.**_

"_**I know, I knew that back then too, it was part of the reason why I left, when I told Kris and Aunt Trina they tried to convince me to stay."**_

"_**So what did you tell them?" Lucy asked him.**_

"_**I told them that it would be safer for the three of us if I left and that I would go search for Igneel. I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone they existed and even if I did no one would believe me. "**_

"_**So you were sworn to secrecy?" Lucy asked him.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Do we have to keep this a secret too?" Levy asked him.**_

"_**Would you please? If the dragon council found out that you guys know, they'd give me hell for it."**_

"_**So how do we keep them from finding out?" Gray asked him.**_

"_**Act as normally as possible, dragons fly over cities all the time and they usually can hear everything people are doing."**_

"_**Alright, I promise to keep this a secret!" Lucy promised.**_

"_**Aye!" Happy agreed.**_

"_**Me too, I won't tell a soul!" Levy said raising her right hand.**_

"_**I think it's safe to say that nobody here will say anything, Natsu." Erza told him as they came to a stop outside the Fairy Tail gate.**_

"_**Thanks guys." **_

"_**Time to put on an act, right flame-brain?" Gray asked while insulting Natsu at the same time.**_

"_**Yeah… hey wait a minute, who're you calling 'flame-brain', snowman?" Natsu snapped.**_

"_There shouldn't be too much trouble for them if they keep acting like that."__** Makarov thought as he dragged his new prisoners into the cellar of the building.**_

"We have to make sure Natsu doesn't find out about the captured dragon." Levy said.

"Maybe Christina might know who it is." Erza said as she stood from the table and left to find a good mission from the mission board on the first floor.

The door of the guild slowly opened and a small woman poked her head in. She slowly walked in with her green mid-back length hair swayed gracefully as she walked up to Mira Jane.

"Excuse me miss, is there a Natsu Dragneel here?" She asked Mira Jane with her bubbly yellow eyes.

"Yes, he is here, as a matter of fact he's right there with the pink hair." Mira Jane told her kindly.

"Thank you." The small woman thanked with a bow. She turned around and walked up to Natsu, who happened to be arguing with an almost naked Gray. "Excuse me, are you Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu stopped arguing with Gray long enough to look at green haired woman.

"Yeah that's me, may I help you?"

"Could you please come with me?"

"Um, sure…" Natsu said as he followed her outside. When they got outside her gentle demeanor dropped instantly.

"We know that you told a group of humans about our existence." She said as her pupils turned into cat-like slits and returned to normal as fast as they changed.

"Oh boy…"

After a couple of minutes the green haired woman left and Natsu returned with gloom written all over his face.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked as he sat next to her at the bar. He sighed in an animated way as he rested his head down on his folded arms. "Natsu…?"

Natsu turned his head just enough to peek over his arm as he whispered:

"They know…"

It took Lucy a second to figure out what he was talking about, but when she did she tried not to start beating him.

"_What?_ How did they find out? When did they find out?"

"I'll explain later…"

"Seriously Natsu! Do they know how many of us know?"

"_All_ of you."

"How?"

"I'll explain later, you'll be able to tell the others without anyone noticing."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because if I'm not arguing with Gray somebody will notice."

"Good point, you could walk me home and tell me everything there."

"Fine." Natsu agreed as he got up and walked away.

While they were busy whispering to each other they didn't notice Mira Jane listening the entire time. She knew something was happening, but they wouldn't tell her anything. She knew something was wrong when Gray burst into the guild asking for Makarov and Levy a week ago and only too return dragging in prisoners later the same day.

"_I'll ask Master Makarov next time he's drunk."_

The rest of the day passed by as normally as it could be for Fairy Tail, so when it came time for Lucy to leave, she met Natsu outside of the guild.

"Alright, Natsu, what's going on how did they find out?"

"I can't tell you about it right now, I have to tell you at your house."

"The whole point of you walking me home was so you can tell me what's going on! And where's Happy?"

"He's meeting us at your house."

"I hope he doesn't destroy any thing…"

Within minutes they arrived at Lucy's home, when she opened the door she almost freaked out.

"Oh, Lu-chan is here!"

"Hey Lucy."

"Hello Lucy, sorry to intrude."

In Lucy's living room sat Happy, Gray, Erza, Levy, Makarov, and Mira Jane.

"_Wait a sec…"_ "MIRA? How did you find out? When did you find out?" Lucy almost screamed in her ear.

"I asked master what was going on while he was drunk." Mira Jane said with a smile.

"HOW COULD DO THAT, OLD MAN!" Natsu snapped at him. Makarov's response? A hiccup. "Damn it he's still drunk!"

"Calm down, Natsu. It can't be that bad." Erza told him.

"It's not like they're going to punish you guys for this."

"Oh really? Then who _are_ they going to punish?" Gray challenged.

"Me and Christina."

"Why?" Mira Jane asked him.

"Because they're _that_ serious about keeping their existence a secret."

"I don't get it, why don't they want people to know about their existence?" Happy asked him.

"I don't know, we need to ask Kris about that."

"I just realized something, if they're mad about _us_ knowing, what will happen to Porlyusica-san?" Levy asked Natsu.

"They might go easy on her she_ is_ saving Kris' life right now, as a matter of fact they might not do anything to you guys since you technically saved her life as well."

"If they're going by that kind of code, then they might kill me." Mira Jane said, making the others realize the truth of what might happen to her.

But before they could figure out what the dragons would more than likely choose to do to Mira Jane, there was a knock at the door. Lucy opened the door and saw the green haired woman from before.

"Since you indirectly saved the young Christina's life they may leave you alone." She said as she walked in.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Natsu asked her.

"Mind your manners! I blame you for this entire situation!" She snapped at Natsu as her pupils changed like before, but they remained cat-like this time.

"But-" Natsu started to object but she cut him off again.

"SHUT UP! I _already_ have to deal with the problems your impulsive ass cousin creates, I don't want to deal with you neither."

"Okay fine…" Natsu said grumbling under his breath.

"You're lucky I even decided to vouch for your friends to live!"

"You want us to live?" Lucy asked out of shock.

"Who are you anyway?" Gray asked as politely as he could.

"Yeah mostly so we don't have to kill everything in this town and I am a councilman."

"What, we will never let anyone touch this town!" Gray exclaimed standing up quickly.

"Calm yourself, I shall make sure nothing happens. But in order to do that the council needs to see that you can be truly trusted, you need to prove yourselves trustworthy."

"How do we do that?" Makarov asked her.

"Just do as I suggest."

"And what would that be?"

"Right now we have little _pest_ problem, and we can't do anything about it. If you want detail, get them from your prisoners."

"What does she have to do with this?" Natsu asked her quickly.

"Because this is sort of personal to her, and because of that you two shouldn't get involved."

"But telling her that would be like talking to a brick wall."

"I know, but you must not know what your friends will hear from them." She warned as she turned to leave the building.

"Why _not_?"

"You two cause enough trouble on your own." With that said she left, leaving the group confused.

The next two weeks passed by with everyone in Fairy Tail watching them closely, they noticed the charade the group was putting on, often asking them what was wrong but they would always dodge the questions and eventually the guild gave up. Everyone but Gajeel, he knew something was going and that he could figure it out through some careful sneaking. But his suspicions grew when Happy flew in and whispered something to Natsu, causing him to run out of the guild while in the middle of an argument with Gray.

"Natsu, where are you going?" Lucy asked him from the bar. He stopped at the doors and turned back to her with a goofy smile on his face. Realization hit her as she ran after him. "Wait for me!"

"There is no way I'm missing this!" Gray said he followed her out the door to Natsu. They stood together then ran off into the direction of Porlyusica's tree.

I hope you liked it… bye now


End file.
